Will You Marry Me
by Our Last Dance
Summary: In which Harry uses a Snitch to propose to Draco.


This hasn't had a Beta but if you would like to Beta it for me that would be great! This is my first Drarry (or any HP) fic :) So please R and R!

Title- Will You Marry Me?  
>Word Count- 755<br>Summary- In which Harry proposes to Draco using a snitch.  
>Warnings- A kiss, mentions of previous sexual activity, slash, mild swearing. Established relationship. I think that's all<br>Author's Note- I do not own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does. I'm not making any profit from this. I'm simply borrowing her characters :) Also if you would like to use the idea of using a snitch to propose then please credit me :)  
>Enjoy!<p>

Harry's palms were sweating. The Boy Who Lived had never been more nervous in his entire life.

Not even when he faced Voldemort, not even when he told Ginny he wasn't going to get back together with her not even the first time he told Draco he loved him. The blond had just stared with his mouth open before asking if this was just the result of fucking him over the couch in the Gryffindor common room or if he actually meant it. He didn't think he'd ever blush more in his entire life when he mumbled he meant it. He still blushed when he thought about it. Although he wasn't sure if that was because Draco then went on to say "I love you too Scarhead" or the result of the amazing blow job he had been given. Harry didn't think it mattered either way.

He rolled the customised snitch in his pocket with his fingers before extracting his hand and unlocking the door to Draco's private room. Thank Merlin Draco had made Head Boy despitewhat happened during the war. He quickly looked around to make sure no one saw him step inside. He looked around the Slytherin styled room and got to work. His boyfriend wouldn't be back for another thirty minutes.

"Bloody Hufflepuffs," thought Draco angrily. Why they had to ask so many questions in the Prefect Meetings was beyond him. He opened the door which was suspiciously unlocked. "Harry," he thought. The blond was surprised when he walked in to find only the candles on. Except they weren't his normal candles, these smelled of his favourite type of roses. He made out a glass vase on his table with flowers arranged in it. From what he could make out they were lilies, and what looked to be Narcissi but it was too dim for him to see much. Frustrated, he pulled his wand out of his pocket to cast a Lumos but was stopped by a hand gently lowering his wand.

"Leave it like this. I've got a surprise for you," Harry murmured from behind Draco. He sounded nervous. Interesting.

"Why? What's the special occasion? Our anniversary isn't for another two weeks, what's all this about?" Draco curiously asked. He liked Harry doing romantic things for him but he never did this sort of thing. Chocolates on the desk, a single rose on his pillow, a dinner at Hogsmead when the eighth years were allowed out; yes Harry did all those things but not this. What was going on?

"Draco, love, sit down on the couch please."

Starting to get suspicious Draco moved to the couch and looked at Harry expectantly, but not before peeking around the room to see if there were any clues as to what his dark haired lover was up to.

"Oh Merlin," Harry thought, "This is it!"

The Gryffindor shuffled forward awkwardly and got on one knee in front of Draco, his face flaming.

"Harry, why are you on the floor?"

"Um Draco, I really wanted to ask, no I mean I was hoping that you would maybe, no I mean would you do me the – "

"Harry, you're stuttering"

"Right. Okay. Um well, Draco I've really come to care for you and well Um. Do you think? Would you maybe like to…." Harry mumbled too low for the blond to hear the end of his sentence.

"Harry, Love, that didn't make any sense. Would you mind speaking up a bit?" Draco stated innocently. He beamed at Harry causing the boy to blush. "Yes, I have a fair idea where this is heading," Draco thought smugly.

"Okay, I can do this," thought Harry, "I'm a Gryffindor".

"Will you marry me?" Harry asked as he pulled the gold snitch out of his pocket presenting it on an open palm.

Draco squinted to see what was written on the snitch. He barely made out the four words Harry had just uttered, elaborately engraved onto the snitch, before it opened and revealed a silver wedding band. He gaped at the snitch before looking into Harry's embarrassed face. He smirked.

"Now Potter, are you going to put that on me or do I have to do it myself?" the Slytherin drawled in a teasing tone, "Yes, that's a yes. Don't look so surprised."

As Harry slid the silver band onto Draco's finger, he heard Draco gently breathe "I love you Scarhead."

Harry's grinned and whispered "I love you too Ferret," before shutting up the other boy with a kiss.

~FIN~


End file.
